plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zambiealex/Archive 5
We got to 640. Ha! --TheO0032 (talk) 00:19, October 27, 2016 (UTC) HIAlmenec (talk) 14:25, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Do you have Facebook? If yes,what's your Facebook name? Re:Anime Do you watch Piggy Tales and Piggy Tales at work? Not so funny but cool. __abc__ ABOUT THE WINDINGS. just copy paste :PCZAzure (talk) 06:14, November 16, 2016 (UTC)CZAzure }}} 22:36, November 23, 2016 (UTC)}} I want to be back to chat Galleries If that didn't count, I'm happy you saved me from that. I am Ze Ubermensch! 20:57, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Sup Alex, I was wondering if you could explain to me what a bot is and what it does. Thanks, The Zombies. MatauPlays (talk) 02:06, December 16, 2016 (UTC) PvZA past tense Re: Promotion Herro Zambie! U get fum warning because u r00d! Y?: Violatiin of PPAP How Lung?: 69 years Strawburst18: Plz don't make r00d blog comments m845627448 I am Ze Ubermensch! 9000:05, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Bot In response Way ahead of you! I was on my way to deleting that when you sent that. P.S. That was a serious risk when my mom was right next to me. I'm actually meant to be doing school right now. Please make sure to wipe those pages before flagging them for deletion if they contain any shocking content. Thank and welc. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 19:09, January 6, 2017 (UTC) TRAG exits.. 02:28, January 12, 2017 (UTC) RafflesiaZ (talk) 16:53, January 19, 2017 (UTC)How to get your username as picture }} I like your new icon :) Insanitor101 (talk) 18:29, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Zen Subject On your Content Mod promotion Congratulations! You won! ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 16:52, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Drybones9219, The Villainous Vampire Flower! (Talk) 23:57, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I am new here, but keen to contribute. I have been adding new template pages to plants to preserve the knowledge of their level upgrade parameters prior to the 5.9.1 update, where everything changed. However, I just got an email notification that you just deleted the Wall-nut "pre-5.9.1" template, though I see that it still exists, so maybe you reinstated it. Should I be adding the old parameter tables as plain text directly on the plant page, rather than duplicating the existing template? It is true that it should never need to be edited once placed. Thanks for your advice. Underwater Hockey is the water of life! (talk) 10:08, April 1, 2017 (UTC) I have refreshed the Wall-nut page, and I see the changes that you have made. However, it still refers to my new pre 5.9.1 template. I am confused. Were you not proposing to delete the template and incorporate the old parameters directly into the page? I don't mind how it is done, but I want to have something that I can apply consistently across the edits that I have made so far. Underwater Hockey is the water of life! (talk) 10:53, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Name How do you and others on this wiki get a custom name? [[User:CreeperDNA|'A LA PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES!']] 18:43, April 4, 2017 (UTC) lol we played a game? Unless you meant gj. Thanks! :3A Graalian (talk)